Novel: The way back home
Chapters 1. Part one - childhood: The lost Protect her with your life A new beginning the childhood The wounded ninja kanoami meets kabuto for the first time Konami was six years old then. it was a sunny day Konami was out on the lighting withe Gorou sensei to train. A wounded ninja was hurring thorough the forest. KU. Stop, where you are! who are you? Your hurt! Can we tend his wounds Gorou sensei? She turned up to her sensei. Gorou Jumped from the three. G: Who are you stranger? KJ: I am Kabuto Jakushi, a ninja from the sound village. G: Fine, we will help you. Follow me. Konami went to Kabuto to help him stand up. She was small but he has accepted her help. She asked hima ll kind of questions. she meets kabuto for the second time 9 years old she asked him to teach her ninjutsu. He teched her chakra blade The were sitting on the fire and told him her life story. he was shocked because of the parallels between them. He also told her about his life. The promise The sadness of 2. Part two - Leaf village: The way home The leaf shinobi found a12 years old girl on their mission. She said to them she is a wandering shinobi and is searching for the identity of her deceased parents. KU: I am an orphan and a wandering ninja. I want to find out who my parents are. Leaf shinobi: I dont know how you plan to find them, all alone traveling across the country. I child should not travel alone. Come with us to the Leaf village, we will see what we can do. KU: The Leaf village. (she said frightend) (Thats the village Gora sensei prohibited me to go to. Leaf shinobi: ( he smiled.) Dont worry, we at the Laf village do not bite. And you can attend the ninja academy there and become a leaf ninja. KU: (she smiles) I want to become a real ninja and learn all kind of ninjutsu. Leaf shinobi: Yes you will! (He smiled) The home village Leaf ninja: Lady Hokage! Tsunade: Who is that? leaf ninja: We found her on oru mission, wandering all alone through the land of fire. Tsunade: (turned to Konami) So what for are you wandering all alone. KU: '' I want to find out who my parents are. I am an war orphan. Tsunade: Fine we will try to hep you! (she smiled) KU: Thank you lady Hokage. T: (to the leaf shinobi): She is a child what shall we do with her? Leaf shinobi: Maybe we can find someone who would like to adopt her. Tsunade: (to Konami) You can live at my place for now. Shizune: But Lady tsunade! Tsuande: What is it shizune? Never thought that I will ever have kids? Bring her to my apartment, and make her something to eat. Shizune: But Lady Tsuande you dont expect me to. KU: I can cook by my self. My sensei thought me. He thought me to lead the household, because he was to old and could not see well. Tsunade: :) Well then! Then you cook for Shizune! Will you? KU: Of course Lady Tsunade! '''The first friend - the artist:' Hanami noticed a boy, and late became friends with him. She met him in the library and observed him. She just went straight to him and introduced herself. KU: My name is Hanami! (She set beside him.) S: I am Sai. (She was watching him with interest, he fascinated her. They both were reading in silence. KU: What are you reading? S: A book about the history of this village. KU: I came here a month ago and need to learn everything about his village. S: I you want, I can tell you what I know and what I found out in this book. He smiled. S: But her we can not talk. Lets go outside. KU: (She felt dizzy and leant on sis Shoulder while waliking.) KU: I feel some sadness originating from you. Some how I am able to seance that. Even since I was a child. And I have a strange feeling. At the Academy Sensei: Today I will introduce you to the new student in your class. Hanami Uchimura. (Everyone looked at the shy girl. Sensei: So tell as something about you Konami. KU: I came to this willage last night and I want to atend the Academy to becoem a strong shinobi one day like Lady Tsuande. My parrents died when I was an infant. I was raised by my sensei.and Kenjutsu master Grorou Uchimura. One day I will find out the identity of may parterres. The second friend ... Konohamaru Konami had problems to make freinds and was all the time alone. the awakeing of the mangekyo sharingan the training with Kakashi the training with Sasuke the first love - meats Kabuto on a mission - spies on him - plays stupid Before the Battle with pain Hanami was introduced to Kakashi by Tsunade: Kakashi knew her form before as the orphan adpted by Tsunade. Tsunade told her about famous leaf shinobi. Hanami was idolizing a lot of Leaf shinobi, but she never made friends with any of them. Tsunade praised in front of Kakashi he, housekeeping abilities of her adoptive daughter. Also she was often at the hokages office. She asked Kakashi to train her, and he answered, maybe some day, which turned out to be truh. So among others Hanami adored Kakashi. The Battle with Pain: awakening of Hanamis sharingan. Hanami Uciha was Konohamrus age, when she her shraingan awakens during the battle with pain. While the battle with pain, she was hiding, because then she possessed no ninjutsu at all. Seeing the villigers die one after other, her sharingan awakened, and she rushed to Lady Tsunade. As Tsunade saw her eyes she told her the truth. And told her some names of trus to them she could tell it, if something happened to her. Amongst them was Kakashi. And Tsunade also said that Kakashi was the one to train her now. She said to her that her abilities are top secret and that she shall not use them nor show them to anyone except of Kakashi and a few more shinobi,Tsunade trusted. Because he is the only one to posses the sharingan. Tsunade told Hanami: If we surive this battle you should go and find Kakashi and he will inform her about everything, about her sharingan and her origin. Tsuande had no time to explain her. Hanami puts a mask on like Kakashi had and run into the battle to fight, saving the villagers from pain. When the battle was over she returend to Tsunade. At tsunade she found out that Shizune and Kakashi are death. The only adults including Tsunade she had contact to. That was what awakened her mangekyo sharingan.. After the battle with Pain''' was over, she run to search for her friends, if they are''' wounded. At Kakashi - after the battle with Pain: tsunade was in coma. Kakashi was revived by Pain and Hanami is waiting for him to wake up, and when the others were gone she came to him, and then waiting for him. Hanami was very seriously looking at him. KH: Hanami! HU: Lady Tsunade told me I can only talk to you and she is in a coma right now. KH: Top secret? HU: Yes she told me, you will lead me from now on. Hanami activted her sharingan. Kakashis eyes widened. KH: You are an Uhciha? HU: Its seams like I am. (Hanami looked to the ground) KH: I see.... Then no on should know this. Lets hope Lady Tsunade awakes from her coma. Now I understand. You are 12. And 11 years ago was he Uchiha slaughter. You were rescued somehow, by someone back then. Now every thing makes sense. You will stay with me from now on. While I am on a mission just keep hidden, keep in the shadow and do not act on you own. If the Akatsuki found out about you, they will not hesitated to abduct you. Since they discovered that she was an Uchiha, her presence was top secret to both the Leaf village and to the Akatsuki, about her presence as a Uchiha, knew only Tsunade and Kakashi. . After this whe started to train with kakashi. Sasuke was still evil, so she could not train with an original uchiha. Hanami gof very fond of Hakashi as her sensei. But she looked at him like a father figure as a sensei. As a cool idol. When ever Kakashi was in the village he was teaching her a new jutsu. After the defeat of Pain, Hanami lived at Kakashi, he was the only one to know about her as an Uchiha, while Tsunade was in a coma. When Kakashi wa revived, he took Hanami to his home, explained her everything and gave her rules. KH: Ive heard from Lady tsunade your good at Housekeeping. HU: yes sir! I keep your house perfectly clean. KH: Its very important that no one in the village finds out that you posses the sharingan. You will wear a mask like I do, if ever being forced to use it. Hanami was idolizing Kakashi from before and was happy that he will train her. Of course she did everything he said. Kakashi did not tell anybody of her, but Yamato. The others he told he adopted Hanami because Tsunade was unconscious. Ha trained her every free minute, when he was at home. When Kakashi was on the mission with Naruto to convince Raikage not to kill Sasuke, she found out about Sasuke. She was very sad that her cousin was so evil, and that the leaf is going to kill him. At that moment Hanami was still a child, 12 years old, a year passed since she came to Konoha. Kakashi was her sensei and her father figure. The only one to relate to as who she really was, without hiding her origin. She respected him a lot. Hanamis new jutsu and the identity of her parents: Hnami awakened her mind sensory powers, right after awakening her sharingan. Once Hanami has entered Kakashis mind, without performing handseals. Kakashi went to ask Tsunade about that jutsu. Tsunade found the scroll at the AMBU, where that jutsu was described. Tsunade also found out about the identity of Hanamis parents. It was a combination of two kekei genkai, that was present in one branch of the Uchiha clan. Kakashi taught Hanami that jutsus from the scrolls, and she perfected it.Kakashi told her not to perform it without his permission, but she did it a couple o times. The ANBU was not allowed to know about the presence of Hanami, aether. Hanami was very happy, when she found out who her parents ware, and was even more determined to restore her clan, then before. She studied the file Tsunade brought secretly to her, and the pictures she copied the photographs of her parents.. The justsu: While this jutsu her eyes does not change 1. jutsu: She could transfer her thoughts to a person she has a very close bond with, no matter how far away that person is, by performing handseals. 2. Jutsu: Also she could read the the thoughts of a person, she has a close bond with. She has no access to the whole content of someones mind. She could only see what was temporary his mind, while this jutsu is performed. The person which mind she is entering is not aware of it, unless the person notices her performing hand seals, or sees her reactions, to the thoughts he reads. She could normally lead a communication. So she often does this at night by the fire. Or sitting turned back to back to the person which mind she was entering. Conversation leading technique: She was leading the conversation, to bring certain content in his mind. This was something like a police Questioning. That was exactly what her mother was doing for in the ANBU. But it can only be used fr persons close to the wielder, what means for traitors inside the village. Hanami uses mind reading jutsu on Sai (havent written jet) right after the battle, before Sakuras confession Hanami talks to Kakashi about Sauske: The marriage contract: Hanami: Kakashi sensei, I was thinking. Isnt it my duty to bae pencil to this to this rouh ninja Sauske to resore my clan, in case he returns to Gods path. Kakashi was surprised by her reasonong. He cam to her and smiled: Your are clever, Hanami. That exactly is your duty, after all. So you will have no choice if Sasuke betrays the evil, and comes back to Konoha. HU: What if we dont like each other? KH: You will like each oher. (He smiled) Your are very similar. HU: In what way? KH: I dont know to explain it to you. But believe me. I have been sensei of you both. And besides, Sasike will like you, if for no other reason, then for the reason you are a Uchiha. And he is very determined to restore his clan. And that conception jutsu you told me about will be of very big use. HU: But that girl Sakura is in love with Sasuke, I hope he will be reasonable. KH: isnt there a boy you like Hanami? HU: I have two friends and one of hem is Sai. I must say I like him. He told me about Sakura. KH: I can hardly believe, that he told you. (He looked straight into her eyes.) HU: Fine I entered his mind once, while he was in thoughts. I sensed his sadness, now than my powers are awaken. I saw in his mind and it was terrible. I wanted to help him heal his wounds. I wanted to see him smile. There was a period when he was my only friend. That meant a lot to me. I can never thank him enough. KH: I told you not tho do this. You might discover something that is to heavy for you to bear. I don't want you to go thought this. If you do this consul me first. An no matter what happens never look in Sauskes mind. Hanami looked down. HU: I wount! But why? KH: (Takes a deep breath, and put his hand on her shoulder.) I need you to trust me. You will not be able to bare it. Maybe you will go mad. I can tell you everything about Sasuke you want to know. Hanami meets Sasuke and they leave for the Sound village: (i must tipe it) Hanami with Sasuke at the sound village. hvent written yet Sasuke raining Hanami for the fist 5 months. havent written yet Hanami uses Mind reading jutsu on Sasuke and got mad. (have to type) Immaculate conception justsu. (have to type) Kakashi visits Hanami and confesses her his feelings, by letting her reeding his mind. Hanamis son Itachi is one year old. (have to type) T'he end of Naurto series - after the foruth shinobi war' Konami spies on Kaubto disguised end of naruto series. The hokage showed mercy on him and instructed Konami to spy on him. She was told by the Hokage to disguise herself, to come close to him and to find out if he really changed. The hokage chose her because she knew Kaubto, because she was now an spy at the ANBU and because of her mind reading ability. she personally wanted to find out if he has feelings for her or for, an other woman. Konami saw Kabuto in the park sitting on a bench. She approached him. It was easy for her to act because she blushed naturally and was in love with him i know you from somewhere Konami is honest to kabuto: KU: I know everything. Why haven't you told me? KJ: If I told you would you hang out with me? (she comes closer) KU: Your past isn't something you should joke about. Dont you feel guilt for what you did? KJ: How do you know about me? KU: The Lord Seventh told me. Kabuto was thankful to Naurto for not imprisoning him. Konami gave Kaubto an apple. He took it with a serious face, and dived back in his thoughts. KJ: I guess now that you know the truth ... KU: I´ll give you an other chance. I care for you Kabuto! (Kabutos eyes widened) KU: But from now on you ll be honest to me! Is that clear? Kabuto nodded. KU: Fine, then we will have a talk. I want to know everything. KU: What are you doing here in Konoha? I thought you were assigned to the orphanage. KJ: I am, but I am aslo an ANBU spy, when they need me, the Lord Seventh gave me a period to prove myself. I am under his protections. KJ: (She forgave me). It does not bother her. No one in the whole village ever spoke to me, except while my ANBU missions. Konami didnt reaveal tha her jutsu allowed her to head his mind, because she didn't trust him The unexpected truth Guren meets Kaubto in Konoha. kabuto was talking to Hanami and Hanami was about to go. Guren was watching him. Kabuto noticed her. She could not believe her eyes. Kabuto was paralyzed as he saw her. He didn't know what to do or what to say. Guren waited for Konami to leave. then she appeared right in front of him. G: Tell me what are you doing in the leaf village? KJ: Guren! (silence) Your alive! (He was glaring at her. G: Kabuto, answer! KJ: (Kabuto looked to the side) The Hokage sent me to work in the Orphanage of Konohagakure. (Guren was looking angry) KJ: (He turned to her) Guren, I am not the same person I was back then. Guren looked to the ground. G: It seams the Sage mode consumed you appearance. So tell me Guren, how did you survive? Memories fall over Guren. Flasback. Anger raised inside her. G: I wanted to do this long ago! (She hit him in the face.) That was for wounding me. (She hid him again.) And this is for almost killing Jukimaru. (She punched him into the stomach.) (Kaubto did not attack back nor dodge.) G: I am not so tupid like you think. The crystal I was in did not shatter. ____________ pulled me out of the water. KJ: Guren! (She looked up.) I.... Im disgusted for who I was once. ( He was looking down. ) (silence) (Tears fell from Kabutos eyes.) K: Forgive me! Guren! (He seamed like a little child - silently crying. Ehile the silence Guren had flashbacks when Jukimaru forgave her.) KJ: Guren I love you! I always will! No mater if you forgive me or not. (silence) Guren was shocked. Not sure if she should believe him or not. G: Kabuto! Lets say I forgive you! (And she left. Jumped away) The white camelia After that Kabuto was siting in thoughts on a bench. A young man came to him. he was smileing. He had long hair in an ponytail. KJ: Jukimaru!!! Kabutos eyes widened. J: W have to forgive each other. T hats the only way we can start a new life, without the burden of the past. now you have somewhere to return to. A place you can call home. Kabuto stands up and put a hand toward Jukimaru. Than he put something out of his coat.and put it into Jukimarus hand. J: He white cameila! KJ: Naruto gave me this, to remind me, what path I was walking. I was carrying it with me, so that I could return it to you when I meet you. J: I will be thinking of you Kabuto. Jukimaru wants Guren to became a member of the leaf police forces She is assigned to a squad, Guren and Kubuto encounter a lot. Still not clarifying their feelings to each other. they were perfectly under control. Not ever blushing. But deep inside there were feelings and deep respect. They're emotions were not shown. but hey deeply cared for each other. may be because they made the same mistakes, and felt the same guilt. The thing that connected them was Jukimaru. First try - hanami confesed her love for Kabuto ''' In the park, Kabuto sat on a bench near her, without even noticing her. He seemed like having something that was bothering him. she came closer then he noticed her. KU: It seems something is bothering you Why wouldn't you tell me. KJ: I don't want to talk right now. KU: Lets go to an other place. I can understand that you don't want to talk her, where people are passing by. Lets go the forest, Ill show you my secret hiding place. You can go there when ever you need to be alone. KJ: I don't feel like going somewhere right now. KU: Can I help you some how? He didn't answer watching her smiling. KJ: Sorry, I am not myself right now. KU: If you need someone to listen. KJ: No, thank you. She told him that she loved him and asked him for his feelings toward her. KU: I like you Kabuto, after all. Do you have some feelings for me? KJ: Its too soon to answer this question. KU: Fine, then tell me as soon your able to answer. I live over there. I will go now. She disappears. Home she punched in the ground that she was bleeding. She was not able to read his mind because there was no opportunity to perform hand signs. '''Second try - Konami disguised spies on Kaubto: Konami diguiesed sitting in the park near Kabuto and hiding behind Newspaper. Konohamaru passed by. Konami forgot that she isnt Konami right now. KU: Oh, Konohamru! (she stopped) KU: (I am so stupid.) I cant bleieve. Your my star. I was so cool when you saved you sensei from the beast. KS: I havent seen you before. Are you from here? KU: (What now?) (Konami made an eye sign, she was often using to communicate with Kohohamaru.) KS: Oh now I remember. Sorry Akane. KU: (Thank you Konohamrau. I still haven't made a name up. Never mind. KS: See you then! KU: (That was close) See you Konohamaru. Kabuto was watching them. When Konohamaru left, Kabuto turned to Konami still not changing his sitting position. KJ: (Something is not right here) KJ: Hey, you there. Why are you observing me all the time. Konami smiled and blushed naturally. KJ: (She must be in love with me) KU: (Damn, what should I say now!) Konami was very intelligent, and there was no situation she couldn't handle. KU: He, Its not what you think. You are just so attractive, I cant take my eyes from you. (Konami was happy to be able to say this to him, because she was disguised. It was like an relief. As Konami she would say never ever such a thing. KJ: (Al the girls seem to be interested in me now. I wish Guren would see me like this. KJ: So then you want to talk, aren't you? the second love Kabuto Kakashi agreement.... (have to type this part) . settling down the combined water lightning jutsu ....... Category:DRAFT